Charm or incantation?
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Remember when Howl turns into a green-goo-mess and Calcifer says it happened once before when he was dumped. Well, that had been you. And now you've come back. Rated M for future chapters. Howl x reader
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Remember in the movie, when Howl becomes a green-gooey mess, they say the last time he ever did that was when a girl dumped him? Well, that's 'you'.**

**a/N: first fic for Howl's moving castle, so please read and review~!**

**Rated M for future lemon (or at least that's my plan)**

**Pairings thus far: Howl x reader**

You stepped inside the doorway which you knew led to a place very far away but still connected to that doorway nevertheless.

"Howl, where are you?"

"?! Calcifer, Howl's girlfriend came back!"

Markl skidded into the main room, Calcifer suddenly brightening up at seeing you.

"I should tell Master Howl!"

As soon as Markl came into your view, he vanished. You merely smiled to yourself, putting down your bag and sitting by the fire.

"How's his heart, Calcifer?"

"It safe, of course. What did you expect? But, a little warning, Madame Suliman is-"

"Trying to hunt him down. I know. That's why I came..."

"Don't tell me you're actually working for her?"

"No, of course not, Calcifer. I left being her apprentice the same time Howl did, or did you forget that so soon?"

You held out a hand and brushed it down Calcifer's head. It burned, yes, and the smell was wretched of your burning flesh. The moment your hand touched the burning heart, it pulled away as if suddenly affected by the pain. You made a fist with your hand and when you opened it once more, the wounds were gone. You were also a sorcerer.

"It seems that's as close as he allows me to his heart these days, Calcifer."

"Don't cry, you'll get me wet. But he's never looked at any girls more then you. And he mopped for months when you left. Turned into a green mess and practically melted all over me."

"Hmm, childish as always... I'll go look for him. Now you behave. I need his heart to be willing to accept me back now. And you're the only fire demon who could possibly do such an extraordinary task."

Calcifer burned a more pink tint and became a vivider flame. He was always flattered so easily. You stood up when Markl came back, looking disappointed.

"Master Howl left."

"He always seems to when I come around. I'll wait for him... In the meantime, tell me how he's been."

Markl plopped down on the ground and you joined him, though in a much more elegant manner. Markl gave you a surprising hug, and you smiled into his messy hair.

"Markl, I'm sorry I left all of you. But I had to leave Howl for awhile. Or else Madame Suliman would have caught him. It was to protect all of you."

"Then why didn't you tell us? Howl, Calcifer, all of us, we all thought you left us on purpose. Howl left for weeks and didn't come back. He said he'd give up magic for you. So he'd never have to run from anything, so he could protect you. So why couldn't you stay with us?"

You stroked the young boy's hair, not saying anything for the longest time.

"Madame Suliman wanted power to win the war, she didn't care from who."

"But you'd turn into a monster-"

"Shush, Markl, I know. And I did. But I'm back now. And that's all that matters, right?"

"... Right. I missed you so much though. You and Howl are like my parents. And he's been even more uncaring since you left. You'll make him back to normal, right?"

"We can only hope, Markl. Because nobody can know for sure if he wants me back."

"Master Howl would always want his family back, right Calcifer?"

"Right."

You smiled once more, feeling Calcifer's warmth as you cast a darkening spell in the room to ease everyone into a sleep. And with the rocking motion of the castle around you, it felt just like home.

~XxX~

Howl's POV-type view

Howl stepped into the main room, blood dripping off his arm where dark feathers still poked through his flesh. He raised a finger and the lights went on again, helping guide his way to the stairs. On the way though, he noticed Markl sleeping on the ground. Next to someone who made his breath caught in his throat. Laying there, under the soft glow of Calcifer and his burning heart, was his sleeping ex-girlfriend. She looked so peaceful, unlike the strong sorcerer the kingdom saw her as. Unlike the one girl who had stolen Howl's heart before he could do the same back. The one, when she once left, who made him not risk another heartbreak. Because it hurt him too much when she left him one day suddenly. No goodbye. Just him and his worrying as he tried to find her. And when he saw her with Madame Suliman, the betrayal that made him turn his back on her.

But now, that feeling of betrayal was gone. With some will the feathers retracted and he was once more human, blood still dripping down a long cut on his arm which he ignored. He kneeled beside her sleeping form, running a hand over her cheek. Her scent hypnotized him, the way her lips were parted as she took each breath. He wanted to kiss her and make love to her right there on the floor. But he also wanted to treasure exactly how she looked after almost two years apart.

He had always tried to find out why she left him, and he decided he simply wasn't good enough. Not good enough to keep her away from whatever Suliman could offer. Regardless, from his own exhaustion and the late time, he decided that such heavy thoughts were best left until morning. But until then, he'd take her to his bedroom. Picking her up, he held her close, nuzzling into her neck for a few moments. He then carried her up to her bedroom, placing her on the lush sheets surrounded by a few stuffed animals and various trinkets. He then crawled in next to her in his bed, feeling her body next to his. He wrapped an arm around her waist, feeling satisfied with simply having another body beside him for no pleasure at all but comfort.

He felt her hand take his, her body brushing against his as she shifted closer to him. She came even closer until his breath was hers. Then, he softly kissed her forehead, and with another flick of a finger, all the lights were off. And for the first time in two years, the castle had its family back.

~XxX~


	2. Chapter 2

~XxX~  
'You' POV  
The first thought that entered your mind when you woke up in that familiar bed  
was where was Howl? The lights were on, making the glare from his shiny trinkets  
sore to your eyes. Every morning it used to be the same when you woke in that  
bed. You'd bury your face in his chest so you wouldn't have to deal with the  
confusing lights so early in the morning. And then he'd pull the blankets over you  
both where you two would exchange sweet nothings and tender kissing before  
deciding to start the day. But Markl would always be alone until lunchtime some  
days, seeing you dragging Howl down who'd follow after you like a dog wanting  
some sort of treat. It was amusing to Markl who never knew Howl's true wants.  
Calcifer though, always did know and teased Howl senseless whenever you were  
out. When you came home, you'd be pounced by a very pleasure-hungry sorcerer  
who'd use every ounce of his magic and strength to bring you to his bed. He never  
failed.  
This morning though, you were alone. You slowly sat up, then remembered the  
last two years of your life. And then you wondered why you'd even be in his bed.  
He surely found a much better lover during that time. You decided he didn't want  
to see you and brought you up- as Markl wasn't strong enough to lift you- to his  
bed out of etiquette. You got dressed in his clothes as yours were dirty from  
travelling the day before.  
You found some of your things still on 'your' side of his closet. It made your heart  
skip a beat, knowing he still had it that way as if you would come back. You  
dressed in an old pair of your black pants them one of his loose white dress shirts.  
You then ran barefoot through the castle, looking for Howl. When you found him  
you stopped in your tracks, watching him do nothing but sip something in front of  
Calcifer.  
"Howl?"  
He looked up at you, rising and quickly putting his cup down. You two stared at  
each other for awhile, both of you noting how magic helped the other seem like no  
time had passed.  
"Howl, we need to talk... I didn't leave because of our relationship. I left because  
Madame Suliman-"  
"I could have protected you if you gave me the chance. You could have trusted me  
enough to tell me."  
"Howl, I knew if you went to her to trade yourself in for my freedom, like I did for  
you, I'd beg you to stay. You always told me you'd give up magic for me. I never  
wanted you to. One of us would have went, or else we'd both be caught-"  
"You should have let me go! Do you know how it feels, do you?! Thinking each  
night it was my fault! That it was something I did. And when Markl asked about  
you each day, and Calcifer told me to find you, do you think saying that I couldn't  
find you was easy? And after weeks of searching, thinking the worst had  
happened to you, I find you becoming a monster for Suliman. I didn't think you'd  
be able to become a human again after that. I thought you were lost forever. That  
it was all my fault. That our love was gone forever. And then I find your ring in my  
cabin... And then, that moment, my heart breaks because I knew it was part of  
your plan. Tell me why you couldn't even leave me a note..."  
Howl collapsed back on a chair, blue eyes misted and refusing to look at you. You  
slowly walked behind him then wrapped your arms around his shoulders.  
"I don't expect to be forgiven. But if I didn't make it obvious I left, you'd go after me.  
I loved you so much, Howl, and I still do. If you died, I may as well to. Because a  
shattered heart isn't meant to be in a living body. Magic is nothing without heart. I  
learnt that the hard way. It's dangerous and scary, and each day, I thought about  
how you'd use it in small notions to make me fall deeper in love. And those days  
were the ones I decided not to give it up. That if I could live just another day,  
maybe I'd complete the job and be able to see you again. Howl, I love you."  
Howl said nothing and broke free from your grip. He then stood on the stoned  
platform Clacifer was on and walked away from you.  
"Howl, please, forgive me."  
He ignored your begging as he reached for something in the darkest corner. And  
then he pulled it out, a ring exactly like the one he wore on his finger.  
"Remember when we had these made? We were young but in love. And we told  
the other as long as we could find the other, our love would never end. So they  
lead to each other. I lost you, darling. And I couldn't find you for too long of a time."  
Howl swiftly landed on the ground then picked up your hand. He slipped the ring  
on, kissing your knuckle below it when he saw it still fit perfectly.  
"And now we found each other, so yes, I forgive you. And I love you more then  
magic, actions, or words could ever say. So let me at least try."  
With that he sealed your lips in a kiss, his hands finding their way to behind your  
head and then to your lower back. Your fingers became lost in his silky blond hair  
as he kissed you passionately, so many emotions hiding deep within it. He pulled  
away just enough to slip his lips lower, trailing butterfly kisses down your neck.  
When he pulled apart your- truthfully his, though- shirt, he didn't need to wait for  
you to tell him he could continue. Your kisses were all he needed.  
Calcifer blushed at the sight in front of him until he became a red to neon pink, a  
colour he hadn't turned into for two years.  
~XxX~  
You felt Howl's arm around your waist, so protective as you two went to the market  
to buy various things for his potions and for Markl's studies. His breathing was  
always on your ear, his tongue tracing the shell of your ear every once in awhile.  
Women and girls from all over swooned over him as elder couples looked on  
knowingly as he sucked on your earlobe, wrapping his other arm around you.  
Children made faces at his public shows of affection, but everybody who saw you  
two thought you were a young couple in love. When Markl ran up to you with  
various items, it was Howl who went to purchase them, then you criticizing his  
horrible methods of teaching if he was going to use 'those' spells and potions to  
teach a young apprentice. He'd then say nothing and distract you with more  
nibbling and licking as Markl bought whatever he wanted. With Markl nearby,  
people thought he was Howl's and your child. All three of you allowed those ideas  
to float through people's minds.  
You felt Howl's hand stroked your skin underneath one of your own shirts. One  
which was more feminine, making some males glance at you. They would then  
look away as if burned, Howl glowering slightly as his fingers flicked whenever  
someone was looking too intently on his 'darling'. He was a powerful sorcerer, and  
beginning to show it more then he should.  
It was when his hand went much too high to be in public that you shook you head  
for him to leave you alone. He didn't pay attention, charmingly smiling down at you  
as your skin tingled beneath his deft fingers. His warm hand massaged your lower  
back, making you want to smack him and kiss him all at once. It was impossible  
not to love him though, deep pools of sky-envious blue looking so dreamy yet so  
handsome. His chuckled as you reacted more than you should in public. He loved  
every little detail about you.  
He noticed a flower seller and finally removed his hand, making you sigh in relief  
that you didn't have to fight the blush which had threatened to spread to your  
cheeks. Markl went off to look at some books on display while Howl went off in an  
unknown direction. You wondered briefly which to follow before noticing a small  
shop selling trinkets. You smiled to yourself as you decided to buy one for Howl.  
After all, his bedroom looking like that wasn't his doing alone.


	3. Chapter 3

~XxX~  
Howl's POV- ish  
Howl stood in front of the stand selling flowers and picked out a few red ones.  
Purchasing them yet ignoring the swooning flower-selling lady, he turned around.  
With a small wave from his hand they bloomed even fuller, the lush red reminding  
him of sweet candy melting in the sun. With another small spell, they multiplied  
until he had a bouquet of twelve. A dozen red roses for his love.  
He shook his hand once done, watching a darkly coloured feather float to the  
ground. He watched it get carried by the breeze, he had to stop using so much  
magic. It seemed like he would always be so close to the line between monster  
and human, magic always cast him across the edge if he did more then even two  
small spells in a row lately. He wondered if he should tell the receiver of the  
flowers. But she looked so happy, in pure bliss with him around. He didn't know  
what she did the past two years. He didn't ask. But he did see scars and magical  
symbols burnt into her body. The most recent being less then a week old as if she  
escaped. She whimpered while he had kissed over it, begging him to stop  
touching it, it hurt too much. He had felt Suliman's powers in that wound, and he  
wanted to rip it off. But that would hurt her even more. So he simply did as begged  
and began kissing another location, wondering to himself how she got all those  
scars.  
But he couldn't say his body was also blemish free. His back had fresh scars  
which lasted days even with magic from his wings as a monster. It was a subject  
neither showed or talked about. And it seemed like that would be best for the  
moment.  
He brushed some of his hair behind an ear, showing off one of the green jewels  
dangling from his ears. He fixed his jacket around his shoulders- his arms were  
kept out of it, as usual, so it was just draped over him- and then glanced in a  
mirror. He wanted to look perfect for her. Once he was satisfied with every detail  
he went off to look for his love. It wasn't that hard, considering she had her ring still  
on her.  
On his way, he noticed a man following him. He gave a light frown, feeling  
threatened. What for, he wasn't sure. He never felt like that before, not until she  
were around. Now, he was so willing to protect her just to make it up for those  
visibly painful two years.  
That was when he felt someone reach out and grab his neck in a strong grip. The  
next moment a spell made him escape as if the grip was water and he spun  
around. He sent the man spiralling towards a wall with a small flick of his wrist.  
The only problem though, was the amount of magic that took. He could feel the  
feathers grow on his arms and a few prickle at the sides of his cheeks.  
People began to watch him, and he noticed one of Sulimen's guards in the crowd.  
He didn't want to draw any attention to himself, especially not the guard's. So he  
fled, running away to protect two others and then himself. And as he passed her,  
in that split second while he was a few inches off the ground from levitation, he  
dropped a rose. It landed in her hands which were holding a small crystal wind  
chime. He knew that moment it was for their bedroom and he smiled to himself. So  
she still knew what his tastes were.  
~XxX~  
'Your' POV  
"Howl,"  
It happened so fast. You saw him in the corner of your eyes then a rose in your  
hand. The next moment one of Suliman's large and black-goo-like guards pushed  
through the crowd to follow the escaping sorcerer. It was just like Howl. Charm the  
lady while escaping Suliman once more. But anybody working for Suliman being  
near made you even more fearful or nervous then Howl was.  
You felt someone pull on your hand and you looked down at Markl. You then gave  
him a small smile.  
"I think we should go back now."  
"What about Master Howl?"  
"Don't worry about him, I know where he is."  
You smiled as the the ring showed a light directly above you. You didn't notice the  
black feather falling behind you.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Some sexual content**

~XxX~  
'Your' POV  
You placed the crystal wind chime on a nearby table and sat on Howl's bed,  
waiting for him. In the meantime you opened a book on magic and flipped through  
it, pausing briefly to read the notes the magic prodigy wrote beside them. The  
books were from your times at the academy with him. Some of them made you  
frown, others smile. One made you pause and re-read a few times, it was situated  
beside the ingredients for a potion.  
This one usually makes girls smile. One especially in Suliman's top class with  
me. She's cute to. She made a potion blow up, and her smile was so innocent and  
adorable when she saw me covered in soot. I wanted to strangle her for ruining  
my clothes but then eat her up for how her laugh made me feel. Like I was the  
centre of her attention. It was such an amazing feeling, I wish it happened more  
often.  
You smiled at the memory, remembering that day vividly. The first time you and  
Howl truly noticed the other. Though it wasn't until much later that you felt anything  
for him.  
You heard the door open and you quickly closed the book. You then sat up from  
your lounging position, watching Howl step inside. Small cuts ran across every  
section of his showing skin. Some feathers were stuck in his hair and he walked to  
his bed, collapsing straight on it. He had no magic left in him for the time being,  
and you recognized what had happened. He turned into a monster.  
"Howl, it's going to be alright."  
You whispered the words before pulling off his shirt, wiping the blood away from  
two parallel, deep gashes in his back. Was he so weak that he couldn't merge his  
skin back normally when he went back into the form of a human?  
You stood up and began sorting through his potions, having mesmerized each one  
and having added your own to his extensive collection around the castle. You  
pulled out a tall green one and poured some of the viscous black liquid on his  
back. He arched into the bed, burying his head into a pillow. You meanwhile  
massaged the liquid into his back and shoulders, making him slowly soften his  
death grip on the pillow beneath his head. He slowly began arching towards you,  
helping you pull off the rest of his clothes. When he was covered head to toe in  
that strange potion, he made a quick attempt to catch you in his arms. He  
smeared you all over with it, making you playfully laugh as his hands undressed  
you. He gave you the same treatment back, making you shiver as his now slick  
hands rubbed down sensitive parts of your body.  
"Howl-"  
"Shh, I have you. You just calm down."  
Easier said then done, especially when he made you arch backwards like he had  
done before. But this was from pleasure, and he smiled as you urged him for  
more.  
"So much for getting one good night sleep with you around."  
"Howl,"  
You whined his name, feeling his hands massage your hips before they dove  
down into a much more sensitive area. You spoke his name once more as his lips  
captured yours in a breathtaking kiss. He pulled his head away to smear your own  
wounds in that dark liquid as the scent of various herbs from it made you give a  
light cough.  
"You know why I'm so scarred. So what about you?"  
His soft lips brushed down your cheek, softly prodding you on.  
"The same reason,"  
With that you turned away from him, no longer wanting to speak about it. He  
sensed your discomfort and pulled a blanket over you. Perhaps he'd gain more  
detail as time went on. But until then, he slipped in beside you underneath the  
covers, both of you sleeping though it was still the middle of the day.  
~XxX~  
Howl's POV-ish  
Howl woke up to be sticky. And it made him shiver as he opened his eyes slightly  
to look at his reflection in various shiny items scattered around his room. When he  
noticed his hair covered in the black liquid which was now muck, he quickly threw  
on a shirt and pants to run down the stairs.  
"Calcifer! Hot water now! My hair's ruined!"  
"Sheesh, it's not like I..."  
Calcifer's voice was lost as Howl ran back upstairs and drew himself a bath. He  
was submerged in it when he felt a hand filled with some type of lotion massage  
the top of his head.  
"All that loud noise for some beauty problems?"

Howl didn't reply, tilting his head forward so you could wash his hair better.  
"Personally, I think Madame Suliman would be driven insane trying to control you."  
"... Is that what happened with you? She tried to control you?"  
This time, it was Howl who didn't get a response. He felt water poured on his head  
to wash away the soapy suds and was dunked under the warm water. He then felt  
himself let go and he quickly rose up, taking a breath of air. He looked up to see  
her about to leave, and he reached out for her. His fingers locked around hers and  
with a swift movement she was pulled into the water. He used a bit of magic so  
she wouldn't hit the side of the tub before laying her on him. She looked confused  
but he quickly tilted her head up then pressed his lips to hers. His fingers held her  
hips down, keeping her from escaping or no longer touching his body. He licked  
her lower lip, feeling her open them just a tiny bit. He fought his tongue through  
her mouth before touching her own wet muscle. As they clashed, one deft hand  
ran up her back then down her front, undoing whatever clothes she had shrugged  
on between then and now.

He would show her just how much he had missed her these past few years...

A/N: AHAHAHA stopping right before the lemon! MWAHAHA


End file.
